The Great Fall
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Challenge six for Lightclan! Moonkit begged the old cat to tell her the story. "Please? I really want to know what happened!" The gray she-cat stalled for time. "What happened when?" "When the four great Clans fell! How did it happen?" "Fine. Sit down and I'll tell you…"


**Don't Own Warriors**

**One-shot**

**The Great Fall**

Moonkit begged the old cat to tell her the story.

"Please? I really want to know what happened!"

The gray she-cat stalled for time. "What happened when?"

"When the four great Clans fell! How did it happen?"

"Fine. Sit down and I'll tell you…"

_Our world was once ruled by four clans, they lived just as we did. From the tiniest kit to the most mighty warrior, then to the humble elders. They followed the warrior code just as we do, and attended gatherings._

_They went by four names that meant what skills they offered their young._

_Thunderclan, was a clan of strength took the warrior code very serious. But, weren't afraid to challenge it. With hearts as big as thunder and as loud, they found the deep forests to be home._

_Riverclan, was a clan of smarts never did they fear water. They were strong and clever, and could swim for a long time. Normal found near water, where there prey lived._

_Windclan, was a clan of speed but kind of nervous also. They were fast and loyal, swift as the wind, but quick to flee for the low cover they have. For you see young kit, they lived out in the open moor._

_Then Shadowclan, a dark clan indeed, was mostly a clan of stealth. they were the proud clan, and very battle hungry. It is said that where they lived the cold wind chilled there hearts. For they lived near swampy terran._

Moonkit's eyes went wide at this, she squeked with joy. Soon others started to come in, even warriors. They purred as the kits all settled down for the tale. Not many know the story of the great clans, only very few have heard it.

"Please continue Graywing." said a small kit, the others muttered in agreement. Graywing sighed and nodded to this.

"Alright, but you must be quiet." she told them, the kits all fell quiet. Graywig thought for a moment, then sighed.

_It was a day of the moon full gathering, that is where it all began. Cats from all four clans were going to attend this one. Shadowclan said they had some big news, thought most cats thought this was strange. Thunderclan knew that this ment trouble._

_They had a lot of trouble from Shadowclan for some time now. Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, found that sometimes the shadow's were to be feared. He also knew that news ment something bad._

_Windclan also thought the same, but Onestar thought that it was nothing. they lived in peace now, he thought Shadowclan wouldn't dare do anything to make it fall apart._

_The clans all settled down, the full moon shone bright above them. Starclan didn't seem angry, but Bramblestar felt like something was going to happen. Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan, stepped forward and cleared his throat._

_"Cats of all clans, as you know we have always gathered here under the full moon to here what each other has to say." he began in his low hoarse voice. Bramblestar gave him an uneasy glance, what was this cat getting at?_

_"But, I propose that we stop this. We, Shadowclan, have no means to speak to enemies clans. Even Mistystar has agreed with me on this, why should we have a night like this?"._

_Mutteres of anger and confustion shattered the clans, even Riverclan was surprised at this. Bramblestar yowled in protest._

_"For Starclan states we must have this night. To know we are all one and the same." he yelled at Blackstar, Mistystar hissed at the dark tom._

_"I never agreed to such a thing." she hissed at the tom, Bramblestar gave her a odd glance. Then narrowed his eyes as the black tom. The others, mostly the medicine cats, all protested against what Blackstar said._

_"And who says that Starclan is real?" asked the black tom, Bramblestar gave him a snarl in disbelife._

_"You even saw yourself Blackstar. They do exist!" he yelped, even his own clan couldn't believe this. Blackstars now purple eyes, lusted with power and anger._

_"How dare you defy your leader!" Blackstar howled at his clan, the deputy nodded to this, a leaders word is law. But, something was off about the cats._

_Shadowclan all cowered back from their leader, and their voice stopped in the mess. Other's, mostly from now Thunderclan, hissed and spat at Blackstar._

_"I am giving you one week until you join us or war." he yelped at the leaders, then stalked off with his frighten clan following. Bramblestar gave the others a worried glance, then looked up at the covered moon._

_"I guess we have no choice, war will soon start." he muttered, the other leaders didn't hear thought. For now they were arguing, soon claws came out. And so did a large storm, Starclan was anger._

"No there has to be more." said Moonkit, Graywing gave a chuckle.

"Well I don't want you all getting Nightmares." she told them, they whinnied in protest. Graywing's no feeling silver eyes now light up with joy and argument.

"Pleeeeeaaasssseee~" whinned Moonkit, Garywing sighed and look up at Dawnstar. She had just wandered in here, the leader nodded to this.

"Alright, but no blaming me if you get nightmares."

_Let's see it was right after the war, when my grandmother Grayfeather last cat died due to a deep throat cut. All that was left alive where the medicine cats, they were the only cats that stayed loyal to Starclan's will._

_Grayfeather was struck with grief, only a few handful of cats from each clan still followed to Warrior Code. Also were exiled from the clan for not listening to their leaders._

_Grayfeather was the only cat healer to stay in her clan, but soon she too was sent there. And so the leaders fell, one by one, until all that remained of the once peaceful lake. Was bodies of cats and red musty water._

_It was a dark day indeed for the clans, for each one of them refused the Warrior Code. Some died in a horrible way, others fighting for what's right. But in the end, the blood shed was for nothing._

_The medicine cats all knew that they must do something to keep the memory of the clans alive. So they visited Moon Pool, a place where Starclan sent nine lives to leaders and gave dreams to medicine cats._

_Starclan told the cats that they must appoint a new leader for a new clan._

_"The blood shed on these days was all in vain, for darkness tainted the hearts of many. The four clans are no more, they must come together and form a new age."_

_And so they did, each cat that survived that war, all can to the new clan. A leader was made, and they soon left the place they had once called home._

_Traveled to a new place, far from Twolegs and anything. No thunderpath and no troubles, a place where they could start the new age of clans._

_The name of this new clan has been heard in ledges and tales._

_Stormclan_

_With this new clan out there, Starclan had hoped that they would learn form their real clans mistakes. But, sadly it was not to be._

_For peace shall not be optained, until the cats of every clan see the light once more. Until they learn from the past, to obtain a better future._

_Only then will the great four clans ever be remade.._

"No one has ever seen Stormclan." finished Graywing, the kits all muttered in excitement.

"Is all this true?" asked on kit, Graywing nodded to this.

"Would I really tell you it if it wasn't?" she asked them, they all squeaked and ran outside.

"I am Blackstar fear me, Rarrrr!" yipped one cat, Graywing chuckled at this. When the sound of pawsteps made her look up.

"Blackfeather," she mummbled, the black she-cat nodded to her.

"Hello gray, been keeping the kits occupied" she purred, the old she-cat nodded to this.

"Yes, that day was a horrible one." she muttered, the screams still echoed in her ears.

"Yes, even for me. A lot of death surrounds the lake." Blackfeather muttered in a hush voice.

"Black, do you ever think that this will get better?" she asked the death angel cat, Black gave a thoughtful gaze to the sky.

"Yes, I do believe so. I don't want to pass on any more souls, so peace is the only way." Blackfeather told her friend, Graywing nodded to this. Rain began to fall out side in a short drizzle.

As they both stared out into the forest, hoping that one day meaningless blood shed would end.


End file.
